Visions
by Mystifying-Chimera
Summary: Naomi is a typcal teenager with extraordinary senses and can see what is going to happen to the future. But could she avoid the death of her soulmate when she has seen him die in her vision? Please visit my profile for an important note.


I knew I was different but I didn't know that I was that kind of different. I never wanted these kind of powers. Sensing who would die is never a good thing. Having a peek of what would happen is another story for bad.

The world around her seemed to spin in circles. She held onto the wall for support as she gasped for air. Her lungs were tightening; her breaths shortened. It took about two minutes for her to regain her breathing and her balance. It was another one of her painful attacks. She had no idea how they kept coming back. Naomi closed her eyes and took deep breathes before checking her surroundings.

_Nobody is still here. _Naomi thought to herself. She paced slowly around in circles as she thought about the feeling that she had when she woke up. Her stomach told her everything today was not going according to plan. Something terrible was going to happen and she didn't know what it was. Naomi didn't care about the breakdown she just had. All she was thinking about was him.

She looked at the sky; the blue horizon was replaced by a thick grey cloud. She has been here for almost thirty minutes now and no one showed up. She clasped the thick brown jacket around her slim body. She shivered as an icy blast of air passed. Her long light brown hair, that was tied in a long ponytail, was blown behind her back. She squinted her eyes as the cold sharp air ran into her heart-shaped face. Her heartbeat went faster. The thought of them being... _No. No. That won't happen. _But those feelings she had lately...

People started to crowd the place. She looked at all the faces of the people as they came in the theatre building. No, she didn't recognize any of them. They all planned to watch _The Dead View _but that started twenty minutes ago. They could still catch another movie called _Forever and Ever, _but that was a chick flick and most of the guys wouldn't like that. She pulled out her mobile phone several times just to check the time and if anybody texted or called her. But, grew more wary every ticking minute.

_If they aren't here after five minutes, I'm going to search for them._ She had called Joan's phone several times now but she didn't answer. Nobody did. She already phoned everyone, including Drake, who she called once every five minutes.

_Oh please, don't let anything happen to them._ She prayed. Naomi was getting agitated. She walked back and forth in front of the movie theatre's doors. She could feel the air changing quickly.

The surrounding environment was already ready for the new season. The once orange, red and brown leaves of the trees fell down the piled dry leaves; the summer birds that visited their little town, all flew to the south for winter. They could feel the air becoming dry and cold.

Her phone suddenly vibrated in her pocket. She quickly pulled it out and pressed ANSWER. She didn't even bother to look at the screen to know who it was.

"Hello?" Naomi said and asked.

"Naomi?" it was Joan. She calmed down a bit. "Naomi... I..." Joan said slowly; it went quiet in the other line.

Naomi could hear soft sobs and a siren. An ambulance siren. "What's going on, Joan?" Her heartbeat gave another fast sprint. _Please, don't let my feelings be right._ The panic had risen inside her making Naomi fidget. She played with the stray thread in her scarf. Tying it around her index finger round and round and untying it again.

"It... it..." another break. Joan was really upset. She doesn't usually cry; she was always happy and carefree. She rarely cried except for the situations where it was really hard; like someone dying. "It was... an accident."

Her heart missed a beat then went on to its fast rhythm. Naomi almost dropped the phone as her fingers lost control. She held on it tightly with both hands, one slightly holding it around; the other for support underneath. "Joan, please tell me what happened." She choked back her tears. Her heart felt like it was in her throat almost choking her.

The next words that she heard was like nothing that she could have believed. "Naomi... Drake's dead." Joan said slowly as if talking to a child.

In her eyes, Naomi could see that her surroundings were going very slowly. The man sitting on the ground drinking water looked as if the water from the bottle took forever to fall on the man's waiting lips. The wings of the butterfly looked as if it was flying in water. Her head spun around and round until the she felt sick again. Just like the breakdown that she had earlier. Naomi could feel the uneasiness from her stomach. It slowly made its way up to her head. The spinning sensation and queasiness. She could not think straight anymore. _None of this could be true. Their just joking, right? An excuse for them being late. They would be laughing in the other line from me being so gullible. They must be joking. _

Naomi managed to cough out a laugh before talking. "You must be joking?" it was more of a question than a statement. But deep down, she knew that this was true. All those signs that she just ignored. Naomi knew that this was going to happen. A premonition that she should have heeded. But she pushed it out of her mind.

In the other line, she heard a big cry of "No, Drake wake up!" in the background. She recognized the voice. The croaky light voice, it was easily recognized. It belonged to Harry, Drake's best friend.

"Please, tell me your joking." soft tears started to stream down her face. She could not keep it in anymore. She didn't care if people around her stared at her. "Please, tell me it isn't true. Please." she pleaded. Naomi could not accept it. _No. He's not dead. He's not dead._

"I'm so sorry."

That was it. Those three words were enough. Naomi broke down in long big sobs. She dropped down on her knees and let the tears rush from her eyes. Her phone fell out of her shaking hands; it was left on the ground beside her leg. The screen showed that it was still connected.

The air around started to become colder than ever. Small icicles of water poured down from the sky. Soft yet rough of on the face. They came down in different forms and sizes. Yet, they were too small for the naked eye to really see the true beauty and individuality of each snowflake. Naomi breathed in the cool air of the first day of snowfall. It would have the happiest day for her; if it wasn't for the fact that her loved one lost his life on this day.

Naomi loved the time of winter, she had planned spending it with Drake. They were not going to spend it inside a warm cosy house cuddling up; they were going to spend it outside. Taking in her favourite season of the year. They had a lot of activities and plan ahead of them.

The bystanders around the theatre just stared at her. They did not care to ask what happened to Naomi. They all cuddled up to their partners' staring as she bulled her eyes out. The man sitting on the ground with the water bottle got up and went over to Naomi. He bent down to look at her.

"Hey, there!" he said a bit cheery. "What's a beautiful gal like you doing in here crying in the first day of snowfall this year. You should be happy. Don't you like the snow?" he babbled on.

Naomi looked up from her hands. Her face was drenched and was quickly freezing in the current temperature. Her nose was red as it could get as well as her eyes. She wasn't listening to the man trying hard to cheer her up. All she could see in front of her was the face of Drake. Long soft features of his face and the smile that lights up her world.

Another burst of tears came out. She could have not prevented the death. Even if, she tried to do everything, everything. Fate was fate. If it was going to happen she could not stop it from happening; even if she was the most powerful person on Earth.


End file.
